


Survival of the Spiteful

by threedices



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adam (Voltron) is fueled by spite, Alien Biology, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Drinking, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Gay Adam (Voltron), Hook-Up, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Minor Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Moving On, Multi, One Night Stands, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Sad Keith (Voltron), Seduction, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: Adam is invited to Shiro's and Curtis' wedding and decides to make the most of it.Keith and Lotor are by far the most attractive people (apart from Shiro), so Adam plans to seduce them.With their agreement of course, but with all necessary decisiveness.
Relationships: Adam/Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Survival of the Spiteful

You are cordially invited.

Takashi is getting married.

Adam goes just because.

The only people he knows are Takashi and Keith, and to a lesser degree James and his merry band.

It's a double wedding.

Takashi and Curtis in the one corner and the Altean princess and one of the other paladins in the other one.

Like a deathmatch of who can look happier and leave more broken hearts in their wake.

Adam is pretty sure Takashi wins, if only because more people here know Takashi Shirogane.  
The only one who loved the princess refuses to back down and look heartbroken.

Emperor Lotor has the elegance of an apex predator and the icy smile to match.  
That's probably the wrong mix of metaphors but Adam is far enough in his cups to no longer care.

The only one who feels more miserable and awkward is Keith.  
He certainly looks like it.

Where Adam subsides on pure spite and Lotor in being ten thousand years old, Keith only has his abandonment issues to fall back on.

Adam is drunk enough that it bothers him and makes him want to do something about it.

He goes to Lotor first.  
It seems the easier choice.

Lotor doesn't look like he would flee, even if his life depended on it.  
Adam can understand that.

"So, our exes are getting married. Want to hook up?"  
It's the worst attempt at hitting on someone Adam has ever made.  
He still thinks Lotor might appreciate the straightforwardness of it.

For a few heartbeats Lotor stares down at Adam like he is trying to figure him out.  
He's not even that much taller.  
Adam is tempted to say, yes, it's exactly what it looks like, I'm just a drunk guy hitting on you, but that would be a bit too much honesty.

Lotor finally smiles, seemingly having decided. "That sounds... delightful."  
He angles himself towards Adam in an obvious show of openness and Adam gets hung up on his fangs for a second or two.  
Or more, because Lotor frowns the prettiest frown since Takashi.

Adam shakes off his stupor and takes one of Lotor's arms.

"Where are we going?"

Lotor thankfully doesn't resist, because Adam doesn't think he would be able to move him if he didn't allow it.  
That arm is all muscle.

"To Keith."

It seems a foregone conclusion to Adam to include Keith.  
Because if Adam is asking someone out in this day, it will be the two hottest guys this wedding has left.  
It sounds meaner when he thinks it like that, but Adam shrugs and leads Lotor to when Keith is lurking in a corner.

Keith is looking as miserable as before, maybe more, but the day isn't over yet.

"Keith," Adam greets, just brightly enough that it would make anyone else suspicious.

Keith only looks up, grief in his eyes.  
He blinks, maybe because he's confused or just because he's trying to place Adam's face.

"I'm Adam."

Lotor needs no introduction.

He is still polite. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face, Keith."

"Hello." It's bland and toneless.

Adam wants to get this done, but Lotor involves Keith in a lively and pointed discussion of different ship types.

It makes Keith brighten a bit.

Adam feels less like he's taking advantage and vows to remember that he owes Lotor for that.  
Maybe a really good orgasm or two.

With his faculties back in action, it's actually easier to lure Keith away from the celebrations.

Lotor is a master at making fitting small talk on the way to find a room with a big enough bed.

Keith looks slightly nervous, but determined.

Adam knows he's lucky.

Their attempts to have sex are awkward at first.

"Who else is doing this out of spite?"

"It's not spite," Keith says quietly.

Lotor shrugs. "For me it is."

"Good enough."

Adam steps close enough that he can see the blue in Lotor's eyes.

They are very, very blue.

Lotor smirks at him, laughter in his eyes, but it doesn't feel malicious.


End file.
